Talk:Club Penguin Fan Universe
Talk:Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Create an article Could Mariothemovie put a create-an-arcticle on the Main Page? --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 11:46, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I think it is already there. Have a glorious day, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 16:58, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Landed The kid is here....the queen of Sponges.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 03:58, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Imagination is more important than knowledge Just so you're aware, "Imagination is more important than knowledge" is also the motto of Star Wars Fanon. However, you can still use it if you wish. --'Michaeldsuarez' (Talk) ( )' 17:19, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Signature test? Spy Guy Pers 05:31, 29 December 2008 (UTC)My siggy. It will get better over time. '''Spy Guy Pers ([[User talk:Spy Guy Pers|'TALK TO THE ACTOR! :-D Happy New Year! 2009']]) Webmasterless? WE'RE WEBMASTERLESS!!!!!!!!! Does that make me the webmaster again? -MTM No we're not. We have a Co-Webmaster and a Honorery Co-Webmaster.-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 22:07, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Either way, I'm still co-webmaster. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:08, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :And I'm still "temporary webmaster"! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) And I'm still a randomer!-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 22:14, 6 January 2009 (UTC) What?-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 22:15, 6 January 2009 (UTC) What? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:16, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Mod site found!!! I found the Mod site!-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 17:36, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Featured Article of the Week We should have a FAOTW, like the CPW has. I'll even import and modify the template. Whaddaya guys think? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:08, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Good idea, but, can we make the articles we choose all round? Because at the CPW they just pick HQAs and we sometimes have better LQAs than HQAs. -Metalmanager I think we should get users to say which articles are thier favorite. Then we can vote. That way we really pick the articles that everyone likes rather than just the HQAs. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Can we both be judges? Because I've never been a judge (even though I already asked and Spongebobrocks09 somehow got it) and I'm good at judging. -Metalmanager No, all the users will vote. THat way it's fair. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:32, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. -Metalmanager HELP! I'm blocked as my IP address at my house, and I am at Grandma's house editing! This is Sk8rbluscat!! -- 01:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) MY IP IS CHANGED! I AM AT HOME EDITING! --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 00:07, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Forum:BAN CLUB CHICKEN Ban it! IT'S AN EVIL CESSPOOL OF FILFTH AND SWEARING AND RACISM AND TERRORISM (LITERALLY, IT SAYS AUNT ARCTIC'S SON IS, QUOTE, "A SUICIDE BOMBER FROM IRAQ"!!! BAN IT FOR THE SAKE OF MORALITY! DE-AFFLIATE!! How much is that Vandal Patrol Screen in the Browser? I was wondering.... could we possibly get the CPW's VandalWatch Patrol thingamabob for our own wiki? It could be quite useful. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:33, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Did anyone see this? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:20, 12 February 2009 (UTC)